Fresh Footprints
by 16Drops
Summary: Oliver Paige and his best friend Alder start off their journey to become the Unova Champion, however, only one of them will make it, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Quick Walk

I'm waking up realizing that today it begins. I'm not really sure how its going to go, but I'm known for my positive attitude.

Hi, I'm Oliver. I live in Nacrene City, and I love it here. I'm not really sure how my journey will "unfold" but I'm really excited.

I'm literally running down the stairs knowing that today is my FIRST DAY.

There's going to be no other day like this. I'm freaking out.

The only reason I woke up is because of my best friend.

He has long red hair, it kinda looks like my daddy's Zoroark. I knew him since I was 2. His name is Alder.

"Oliver, come on! I'm leaving to go see Mrs. Juniper!"

It just hit me, I have to go! Alder waited for me for about 5 minutes until we actually had to go.

My mom looked at me awestruck. I felt like a boss. Turns out, all my clothes were backwards.. I run to the bathroom and fix everything. I make a quick run to the kitchen and get an energy bar. Alder always woke up early. FOR EVERYTHING. This kid helped me through everything and I owe a lot to him. I almost take one step out the door and my dad stops me.

He kneels down on one knee and gives me this look. He does this look for everything very important with our family. It's the look that says, don't make me disappointed. I never do. At this point Alder was walking down my street and I yell "WAIT UP!" Alder has ears like a Swoobat and turned around quick. He has his bag, stocked full of the generic needs and I was really excited to start my journey with my best friend.

"Come on we have a long way to go!" Alder and his family run marathons, I'm always laid back.

"Can't we be just a little late? I want to stop by Pinwheel Forest, I heard a lot of commotion this morning."

"Alright FINE, but then we head to the lab!"

We're walkling down the path to the forest and its REALLY eerie. All these Woobat fly out upward of the forest, I see groups of Patrat escaping, I'm feeling something is wrong.

"Oliver, are you sure everything's alright?"  
>"Yeah this is why I'm doing this, I'm checking this out."<p>

We arrive in the forest, and I see bolts of lightning. After that, I see a large silhouette of a deer like figure.

It appears. The lightning stops. Then disappears.

Alder and I walk into the heart of the forest. Looking down at my feet, I see an egg within a circle that looks scorched from lightning. There are footprints leading away from it so it looks like the parent Pokemon left..

Alder is shocked, he writes it down in his journal. I take the oppurtunity

To take the egg, and then we leave to Nuvema Town.

"Come on we have a long way to go!" Alder and his family run marathons, I'm always laid back.

"Can't we be just a little late? I want to stop by Pinwheel Forest, I heard a lot of commotion this morning."

"Alright FINE, but then we head to the lab!"

We're walkling down the path to the forest and its REALLY eerie. All these Woobat fly out upward of the forest, I see groups of Patrat escaping, I'm feeling something is wrong.

"Oliver, are you sure everything's alright?"  
>"Yeah this is why I'm doing this, I'm checking this out."<p>

We arrive in the forest, and I see bolts of lightning. After that, I see a large silhouette of a deer like figure.

It appears. The lightning stops. Then disappears.

Alder and I walk into the heart of the forest. Looking down at my feet, I see an egg within a circle that looks scorched from lightning. There are footprints leading away from it so it looks like the parent Pokemon left..

Alder is shocked, he writes it down in his journal. I take the oppurtunity

To take the egg, and then we leave to Nuvema Town.


	2. Chapter 2

After we leave Pinwheel Forest, the egg started moving. This happened every so often but I learned to ignore it. I was really excited to see what this egg would hatch into. My parents always raised and/or watched over these eggs. My mother worked on Route 3 as a Daycare Aide. I was kind of worried, knowing that in this forest, time passes by so fast. I ignore it like I ignore most of everything else.

Alder and I start talking for a while, we pull over and eat lunch.

This time, Alder packed lunch for me too, we were big eaters. I carried my own pack with food but free food is always good.

A flock of Pidove stops by right in front of us eating, I assume they wanted our scraps. I gave them the crust to my sandwich because I was feeling generous.

Alder tells me that we need to keep going because Professor Juniper only hands out the starters for a certain time per day.

We finally make it to the lab in Nuvema Town. I wasn't very familiar to Nuvema Town. The architechture was more modern while in Nacrene City, its more cobblestoned and old-fashioned. I like it rustic although Nuvema Town made it feel more at home.

"Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Alder is running so fast all I see is a red blur from his hair. I take my time, trying to take in the entire environment.

I eventually step into the lab. The place was HUGE. I mean, I've seen the stadiums in Nimbasa, but this was just.. I can't describe it ; I'm sorry.

"You two must be Alder and Oliver! It's very nice to meet you , my name is Professor Juniper, I'll give you your first Pokemon!"

I was just ecstatic. I couldn't wait. I was going to pick Tepig or Oshawott. I only say this because I know Alder wanted Snivy.

"Alder, your father is giving you two starter Pokemon, he requested that you don't pick from the 3 that I'll be showing Oliver today." As she gives the two Pokeballs to Alder, his face lit up.

"These two Pokemon are called Boufalant and Blitzle. Take care of them!"

Alder started to play with his Pokemon until we hear this sound. The sound could only be described as a large crackle of thunder. This even made Professor Juniper yell "Oh my!".

MY EGG WAS HATCHING. I was curious to see what it was. Out of the egg I see this dog-like Pokemon. It was very slender at the beginning, it ran at very quick speed. This Pokemon was very.. Well the only way I could describe it was.. Shiny.

"Oliver, where did you find this Pokemon and how did you get this lucky?" Professor Juniper told me. In return, I told her my story about the egg.

"This is called an Electrike. Oliver, you have a Shiny Pokemon on your hands. These are extremely rare, consider yourself lucky. Electrike are usually green. The one that you have is light blue. Time to pick your starter!"

"Ma'am, can Oliver have my starter? I don't really think I need it now that I have these two."

"Certainly! Oliver, you can pick 2 starters instead of one!"

I had so many decisions to make.. I picked Oshawott for my first starter. After that I just picked Snivy because I heard Tepig get very greedy once they evolve..

We leave the lab and I'm on top of the world, my journey is actually beginning.


End file.
